1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grain handling sites and more specifically it relates to a catwalk and conveyor system for grain handling for efficiently monitoring and conveying granular material being storage receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Granular material is often stored and dried within silos or bins, wherein the size and shape of the receptacles can vary and depend upon various factors, such as the volume of granular material to be stored, the number of receptacles, and the terrain, among others. The granular material must also often be transported between storage receptacles, such as including other silos or bins, shipping containers, etc. Because of the different size and shape of the storage receptacles, as well as sloped terrain, the angle that the conveyor travels must often be adjusted with respect to the storage receptacles or catwalk.
Currently, the prior art does not teach a catwalk and conveyor support system permitting easy set-up or transport, as well as angular adjustment of the conveyor support with respect to the catwalk and/or surrounding storage receptacles. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved catwalk and conveyor support system for grain handling for permitting easy transport and assembly, as well as permitting adjustability of conveyor supports.